


Amada

by Simetra



Series: The Sweetheart Adventures [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simetra/pseuds/Simetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are looking for a new apartment. There is one requirement; you need a roommate. This story is told by the view of Mary Watson and of course you, the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Sweetheart

Throughout my life, there has been many extraordinary events that have made me who I am today. I was a prolific C.I.A. agent with on par shooting skills. If anything, I was one of the best shooters in the field. That was until I got burned. I had nowhere to go so I decide to packs my bags, leave my home land of the United States and head for Great Britain. Britain was nice but I meet many people and had many experiences I wish to forget. 

I eventually got married to the love of my life, John Watson. When we first meet, he was a sad man. He had lost his best friend and was once again, alone. Upon marrying John, he had introduced me to Sherlock Holmes. Actually, it was more like he told me about Sherlock and then Sherlock himself appeared. 

At that moment in time, there were two people that beat the world’s only Consulting Detective. There was Irene Adler. A woman that was cunning and manipulative. She was referred to as The Woman and up to this day still holds that title in his mind palace. Secondly, there was Jim Moriarty. He was the demon equivalent to Sherlock and was known as the Consulting Criminal. There would be a third person. The third was my agitator Charles Magnussen. He is classified as the Napoleon of Blackmail and a pain in my backside, but that is another story for later. These three people provided Sherlock with games that could either make him or break him. 

But of these three people, there was a fourth person. This fourth person wasn’t a complete manipulative psychopath. In fact, out of all of Sherlock’s rival’s, she would hold the most respect. This particular female would be given two titles. In the great mind palace, she was referred to as The Huntress. Later, the Huntress would become The Wife. To me, she is my best friend F/n L/n 

Before I became Mary Mortsan, I had meet F/n L/n during our college years. She was always the adventurous type. She held an air of confidence and a mind that could put anyone to shame. F/n was living quite the rowdy life. She was a great archaeologist, if not the greatest. Whenever she went on an expedition, she came back with something. For a wedding gift, she had given me this beautiful gold amulet she found in Brazil. 

Recently, she has been looking for a place to settle in. She, in fact wanted a roommate. She never liked living on her own. She always said that living alone meant she had no one to sacrifice if someone finally set out for here. I could never tell if she was joking. Luckily for her, I knew just of the place. What better than 221b? The thing is, John, Mrs. Hudson, and I didn’t want Sherlock to be left alone. With the baby and all, it would be harder to visit and I didn’t want Sherlock accidentally blowing up my daughter. 

“It’s a nice place on Baker Street and this person is quite interesting.” I told her as we approached the flat. “He agreed since to the deal only if I and John visited more and since you are my best friend this would mean that there is more of a reason to be here.” I opened the door to the flat which seemed to be in quite the chaotic state. John was sitting on the couch, searching for mysteries to keep Sherlock busy. 

“Where is he?” I asked. “Playing with the chemicals.” John responded. I watched as F/n examined the room. She had that face that explained her fancy for the flat. “Wait till you see him.” I told her. Sherlock emerged with two test tubes of tobacco ash. He was excited but suddenly his excitement turned into pure shock. “Hello sweetheart.” F/n said.


	2. Sweetheart?

You were looking at a completely frozen Sherlock. You moved to take a look at the kitchen and down the hall. When you returned, Sherlock hadn’t moved an inch from his position. 

“You were right Mary, I absolutely like it. A little tiding up here and there and it would be perfect” you commented. Sherlock quickly spun to face you. “What are you talking about? What is she talking about?” he hastily asked as he looked between you and the opposite couple. “Well, this is the friend I was talking about but I guess you had that figured out.” Mary said. John had lowered his papers to stare at you and Sherlock. “Care to elaborate on sweetheart?” John asked with curious curiosity. “It is a nickname given to people.” Sherlock answered. “I don’t see you calling people sweetheart.” John replied. Sherlock gave you a look you knew all too well. “Oh no you don’t.” you said. “I didn’t say anything.” “But you were thinking it.” 

“So it is obvious you two know each other and YOU have been hiding things from me.” Mary intervened. “It’s not that I didn’t hide it from you on purpose. He made me promise.” “Promise what?” Mary threw back. “Not to tell anyone that I was alive at the time. Apparently, she is good at keeping secrets.” With that said, Sherlock returned to kitchen. “If you are to move in, there are boundaries that need to be set. Don’t mess with my experiments. Don’t stab me with needles. No sneaking into my room. Wear non-revealing clothes. And lastly, don’t do anything stupid.” John and Mary were puzzled. “Needles?” John asked with concern. “Sneaking?” Mary asked with wonder.


	3. Brazil

You had just finished a job in Sao Palo and decided to extend your stay in Brazil. You were lounging by the pool wearing a bright red two piece and a long white lace cover up maxi dress. You knew that people were ‘admiring’ your outfit of the evening but you didn’t care. The breeze was nice and relaxation was needed. 

You were reading an article about world events, practically in Britain. Recently, Sherlock Holmes committed suicide. By recent, it was about three months ago. You found his death quite tragic. You had always planned to go on a mystery adventure with the great detective and you were troubled ever since Jim Moriarty was found innocent. In addition, it was easy for you to tell that Sherlock wasn’t a fraud. Great minds always had it difficult and you experienced that first hand. You were about to turn the page when something caught your eye. In the distance, there was a tall man entering the hotel. His hair was of a dark curly texture and growing quite long. You began to take notice to his facial features. His cheekbones were incredibly sharp and his eyes were a mix of blues and greys. 

When he entered into the lobby, you saw two men follow after him. “There seems to be no rest for the dead. What have you gotten yourself into?” You said as you moved to the counter. You walked passed the two men and examined the check in book. Richard Brooke was the name quite recently added and you knew it had to be your ghost. “Hello gentleman. The man you’re looking for resides in the west building on the tenth floor. You could take that hallway there if you like.” You lied. You watched as the men disappeared down the hall. 

You emerged on the second floor and approached room 2.21. You pulled out a booby pin and began to pick at the lock. You quickly unlocked the door to be faced with a gun. “You’re not a spy.” “And you’re not dead.” You replied. “Relax cowboy, I’m not here to kill ya or anything.” “Really? Then why did you pick my door?” “You were being followed.” “I know.” Sherlock placed the gun under his shirt and began to gather some stuff. “I’m guessing that you diverted them for me.” “Right now there in the west building heading to the tenth floor. 

You took note as Sherlock began to examine you up and down. You felt a little bit of regret in your clothing option for the first time that evening. “A little frisky, sassy, master thief, brave.” “I would do the same but there is a lot of information about you. So, what brings you back from the grave?” The man paid no attention to your question. He just buzzed around your room quite franticly. 

You exited the room and returned to yours with a brief thrill of excitement running through your veins. Funny enough, your room was across from his so you could move without much haste. You changed into your explorer outfit. You packed the small bag you came with and went downstairs to check out. You walked to the parking lot and entered your rented vehicle. You started the engine and moved to the front of the building. You once looked at your wristwatch and waited. “Any second now.” You whispered as you looked into the lobby. There was a loud yell and you watched as Sherlock rushed through the double doors. You pulled up to him and requested he get in quick. Without no questions, he accepted and you drove off quickly. 

“It would appear you get into lots of trouble.” Sherlock remarked. You lightly laughed as you swerved around a corner. “Where to Mr. Holmes?” Sherlock began to give you instructions on where to turn. You found yourself near a shipping dock and watched as Sherlock exited the vehicle. “Thank you lady thief.” “Thievery doesn’t define who I am. Besides, I think that you have been doing quite the thieving yourself.” You said with a smile before speeding of. 

You parked the car one hundred yards away and garbed your stuff from the backseat. You proceeded back to the docks knowing all too well that Sherlock was going to need your help soon. You began searching for a boat harbored at the dock. You didn’t want anything to big or small. You came across a nice speed boat and luckily for you, the keys were in the compartment. You threw your bags in and began to work on the other boats. 

Twenty minutes passed and you were startled by the sound of gunshots coming from inside the loading docks. “Time to go.” You said deviously as you started the engine. “OVER HERE!” you yelled. Sherlock was surprised as to why you were here but it took no time before he was sitting beside you. “They’re going to catch up.” Sherlock insisted. “You’re smarter than that” you replied. “Just checking to see if you were.” He replied. 

You went down the river and ended back in the main city. “Well then Mr. Holmes, what do you wish to do now?” you asked. “Let’s see the current position. We are both wanted by Moriarty’s remaining network here in Sao Palo and I won’t be able to leave till the morning. I guess we stay at a Hotel under the names of Mr. and Mrs. Gilligan.” You both were walking towards a small hotel and you reassessed what you have gotten into. “Usually I require that someone takes me out before dating nonetheless getting hitched.” Sherlock rolled his eyes at your little remark in which you felt offended by. “No need to get all tense, Mr. Gilligan. Lead the way sweetheart.” 

Sherlock was in the bathroom chatting on the phone and you were cleaning your pistol for safety measures. “We need to get in the airport by 7am.” He said as he sat in a chair across from you. You remained silent as you focused on the gun. “You are an interesting young woman. Apparently you have a liking for danger and may tend to do things without thinking them through.” He said as he clasped his hands together. “Where are you getting at Mr. Holmes?” you said still focusing on the gun. “You don’t seem like you want to do any harm and yet you have come this far. What are your true interest?” he asked. You looked into your bag and grabbed a needle. “I am a huntress. I seek out the unknown and bring into light.” “How so?” “You have your urban city mysteries, I have my worldly ones.” You walked up to him and jabbed him with the needle. “What the hell!” “You need to sleep. I can tell you haven’t done so for about two days judging by the changing of your eyes. This is the only way to get you to sleep. Night sweetheart.” 

The sun rose and you quickly ordered breakfast. You brought the food to the little table and headed for the bathroom. When you returned, Sherlock was sitting upright on the bed. “Word to the rise, even a little crack in a door can reveal so much.” “And good morning to you to. How did you sleep?” “It was good but now I don’t trust you.” “Boo hoo, if you’re not going to take care of yourselves, I will, and I am unorthodox in it. Eat.” 

A bike ride later and you were at the airport. Unsurprisingly there were others waiting for you two. You felt as Sherlock’s arm wrapped around your waist. You, knowing what he was doing, followed his lead. When you approached two of the henchman, you laughed lowly enough to ‘fit in’. Two more walked towards your direction and you turned Sherlock around to hide his face and to hide you. You wrapped your arms around his neck until Sherlock signaled that it was clear. There was a line waiting to go into the airport and one more person was searching for the two of you. You faced Sherlock and pulled his face down into yours. He was shocked and froze for a minute after the guys left the airport. “Don’t tell me.” you said with surprise. When Sherlock said nothing, you began to chuckle. “It wasn’t bad.” You said as his face began to flush a bit. 

You two arrived at the gate and you pulled out your passport. “So that is your name.” Sherlock said as you received the piece of identification back. “And apparently put to great use.” “Professor F/N L/N at Imperial College. Nice to meet you.” You reached out to shake his hand. “More than a thief. Archeology. Must be exciting.” “It comes with its perks. Besides, I love a good hunt.” 

There was some silence before Sherlock’s private plane arrived. “Why did you help me?” “Like I said before, I like a good hunt weather it is being the huntress or being the hunted. As for you, you are alone and every one back home has a certain idea about you.” Sherlock remained silent. You already knew what he was doing and watched as he began to approach the plane. You went up to him for one more kiss which once again shocked him. “For good luck. Taking the network down will be hard. If you need help you know where to find me. Just call me before hand.” You walked away and headed for your flight back home. 

The minute you returned to your office you received a text on your phone from an unknown number. “Won’t tell?” it said. You quickly replied. “No worries sweetheart.”


End file.
